The Clock and The Storm
by rabid kuma
Summary: Soubi is given the Loveless Sentouki to protect and defend from Illusion, a team whose powers are not limited to just words. They can manipulate and deceive the mind, but is Soubi ready to exploit the mentally and physically abused fighter to save Ritsuka. This portion of the story is COMPLETE, part II on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Amazing, I finally uploaded a story. I'm nervous about things like this, so...whatever I guess. Flame away, it's just a drabble that kept me sane throughout most of my summer. I'm lazy and unmotivated in sooooo many ways, but I'll put up the entire first half since that's what is written so far (I tend to get bored and start other stories while writing one to keep from putting dumb plots or characters or unnecessary smut haha). So yeah. That's happening. Also, since I wrote this in one huge ass story, the chapter breaks will most likely suck and seem like retarded cliff hangers, so bear with me. I'm trying to smooth the wrinkles out so it's a smoother transition.**

Anywho, enjoy (I hope).  
Kuma 

**Disclaimer**: Loveless is owned by Yun Kouga and Zero Sum. Those lucky bastards.

Illusion: Chapter 1

Even in this pitch-black darkness, I can feel the Zero's presence. There wasn't a need to ask who was at the door, at least not for me. Ritsuka, however, called out timidly to the boys opposite the door. I felt something else as it opened, and cringed inwardly at the bloodied body in Natsuo's arms.

Ritsuka rushed to help Natsuo lay him down on my bed, and I watched silently, feeling something pulling at the back of my mind. Someone else was outside.

It almost feels like...

I tried to clear my head, to get a better feel for what I was detecting. It felt familiar, and that alone made me uncomfortable.

I pushed Yoji out of my path as I heard the system initiate. His confused glance made it clear he had not heard what I was hearing, had not felt what I was feeling. I ignored Ritsuka's voice as I ran down the stairs outside and towards the dark alley, where I could physically see the outline of someone moving.

I held my breath, shaking and trembling so badly I wasn't sure I could even continue in the direction of this form, this familiar presence.

Once I was close enough, I held out my hand, grasping the dark coat and pulled it towards myself. Too many unidentifiable emotions seemed to burst through my reserve and I almost lost it as I pulled him into a tight embrace. "Seimei...I…," His arms tightened around me the longer we stood there, both as silent as the night air curling around us.

"Soubi, it's been too long," Seimei's voice sounded reluctant, strained almost. "But I'm not here to become reacquainted. I only came to deliver something to my little brother. How is he doing?"

I finally let him go, tears pushing against the corners of my eyes. "Ritsuka is doing well, but why? Why haven't you come before this? Where the hell have you been?"

Seimei pushed his finger against my lips, a small smile forming on his own. "I came here because Tokia needs you, as well as Ritsuka. He can't continue in his present state, he'll go mad. I've kept him as long as I can, and now it is time for you to follow my final order, Soubi."

"Anything," I managed to say.

"I want you to keep him, Soubi. He is your soul responsibility from now on, just as Ritsuka is. You are to train him, Soubi. He needs to be the best kept secret, which means no school, or any public places. If they find out he has made contact with Ritsuka, they will kill them, as well as anyone who lives in your house." Seimei's voice was electrifying; the command made crystal clear.

"Understood."

He turned, throwing me a small smile. "I'm leaving now, Soubi. This really will...be the last time we ever see each other."

I stood completely still for a panicked moment, watching as he left me once more. No! Not again, I can't lose you again! I screamed at him inside my head, and finally my feet reacted. I easily caught up with him, violently grabbing him and turning around. His eyes widened in surprise as I boldly kissed him. "I can't let you leave me like this again, I just can't." My words were pathetic, and I suppose I looked the part even more so.

Seimei frowned at me. "Does this mean you're going to disobey me, Soubi?"

"I'll never disobey you, but I just...I can't let you leave me like this again."

"Then how do you propose I leave you, Soubi?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

I inhaled slowly. "I want...to be with you Seimei."

He tilted his head, staring curiously at me as I began to feel embarrassed. "Soubi, you can't request something like that from me. Not now, and not ever."

"...I have never asked anything of you before this. Would you deny me even what should have been ours to begin with?"

"The consummation of feelings should be one of mutual consent. I have to say Soubi, I'm rather averse to the idea of sharing a bed with you."

"I'm not even asking that much of you. Just...to lay with you, if permission were granted." I could feel my face getting hot the more I begged. I wasn't going to let him get away without saying what I wanted to say.

The consequences didn't matter to me anymore. If he were to beat me within an inch of my life for speaking to him out of place like this, than so be it. Anything would be better than if I had said nothing at all.

"I suppose it doesn't matter anymore, now does it? If I allow you this moment, this one precious moment, will you do as I say?"

I nodded. "Yes."

It was severely clichéd that this was happening in such a place, but it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was the bared form beneath me and the heated moments in between. I tried to be as gentle as possible, but I had been holding myself back for too long, and when Seimei's breath became ragged, clinging to my back, I lost my last little bit of control.

After wards, I curled my arms around him, burying my face in his neck just to be as close as he would allow. Surprisingly, he kissed my forehead.

"Are you satisfied, Soubi?" His tone was mocking, almost malicious, but his tender touch betrayed his voice.

"I don't think there is an appropriate answer for that," I answered truthfully, pulling myself away. I looked at him straight in the eyes, searching for something, anything really. "It wasn't a matter of satisfaction, though."

Seimei waved his hand. "Oh, but it was partly satisfaction. It comes about third in line to desire and lust. Either way, you got what you wanted from me, didn't you? It's time we parted ways once more, Soubi."

Part of my heart sank; that melancholy shroud of anxiety cloaking me once again.

As we exited the motel, I grabbed him roughly, kissing him hard on the mouth. He didn't resist or yell at me for it, only smiled a little and bid me a farewell. Somehow I felt even lonelier watching him leave than before.

I stood for a long while outside my apartment door, debating whether or not to actually go back inside, to see Ritsuka's face. There's no way he won't suspect me of infidelity. It's practically written all over my face. I didn't have too long to decide, especially since the door swung open.

"Damn, where the hell did you take off to?" Yoji demanded. I didn't answer, choosing to walk past him to check on the boy Tokia. His stark white hair stood out against my black comforter and sheets, his face still extremely boyish in some ways. I gently reached out, barely touching his cheek.

His eyes shot open and he recoiled from the contact, an odd noise escaping his throat. I pulled my hand away as he backed himself into the corner, eyes wide with sheer terror.

"Tokia?" I asked. "That's your name, right?"

He nodded, but only just. I slowly reached my hand out to him, and he stared at it. I could already tell he'd been abused, both physically and verbally. It wasn't that hard to figure out when he avoided making eye contact and physical contact.

"Uh, Soubi? Is he all right?" Ritsuka's concerned voice caught my attention and I turned to him.

"It's hard to tell since he's backed himself in a corner, but he looks fine." The last part of my sentence was spoken slower as I realized the pain showing on his face. "Tokia, are you sure you're fine?"

His head shook and he looked completely horrified as he pulled the blanket closer, as if he meant to be swallowed by it.

"Soubi? He's been running a high fever since we found him. Maybe you should give him some medicine or something?" Yoji suggested.

I shook my head. "No... It's something...else." I slowly crawled onto the bed, reaching out to him. "Tokia, I need you to trust me. You have to tell me what's wrong or I can't fix it."

His eyes traveled fearfully over everyone else in the room. I got the hint, and looked back at the three young men crowding us. "I think he wants everyone else out of the room?" I glanced towards Tokia again and he nodded, but it was the barest trace of a nod.

Even Yoji left the room without a snippy comeback, which I was more than grateful for.

"Tokia, are you hurt somewhere I can't see?" I asked, and he nodded, this time the pained expression worsened.

Tokia slowly pushed the blanket away, trembling. He drew his legs apart and pulled off his jeans, but still covered his groin with his hands, tears just streaming down his face.

I felt my stomach in my throat as I gently pulled his hands away. When he finally yielded, I couldn't help the gasp of horror. At first, I thought it was the lighting, that maybe my eyes weren't right, but the more I stared, the more I realized that this was the work of someone cruel and unrelenting.

"C-Castrated..." I whispered in disbelief. I reached under my bed and pulled out the first aid kit. I took out the gauze and antibacterial cream. Tokia made a noise of protest and discomfort as I tried to gently smear the cream on the crudely cauterized wound. I pressed the gauze to it as kindly as I could, but he still hissed in pain. For something so ridiculously extreme, it was a wonder he was even responding to his environment.

"Tokia..." I gulped, unsure of how I should handle this. Sure I'd had the shit beat out of me, but never had something so cruel ever been done to any Sentouki. Other than the occasionally lost eye, as in Natsuo's case, there weren't ever that many life threatening injuries. Not like this. "You'll need to stay in bed until this gets better, got it? There's nothing we can do until it fully heals and the wound closes. I'll let you wear my pajamas so your wound isn't aggravated."

There wasn't much of a response from Tokia, only a slight shift in his eyes. The fact they were such a light shade of grey made them beautiful, but they were also strangely empty, devoid of any emotion.

I helped him change into my baggy clothes. While he wasn't stick thin like Ritsuka, his build was still quite narrow and small.

I stood to leave the bedroom to get him something to help get him to sleep, but he unexpectedly grabbed my hand. I stared at him in surprise as he pulled me back onto the bed. I laid perfectly still as he leaned his head against my shoulder.

The longer we laid there in silence, I realized something terrible. Whoever had done that despicable act was most likely the one who raped and abused him. Seimei's ears had been in tact until a few hours ago, so it couldn't have possibly been him, but...

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I asked myself, feeling the warmth as he curled his knees up to his chest. He looked so broken I couldn't help the gut-wrenching feeling of guilt and empathy for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The bedroom door creaked open and Ritsuka's silhouette blocked the light from the hall. "Soubi? Are you still awake?"

I sat up a little, careful to not disturb Tokia. "Yes, I was just resting."

"Oh...Can I come lie with you for a bit, then?"

I nodded, motioning for him to crawl onto the bed. Ritsuka eagerly wriggled under the comforter and laid his head on my chest. "So who is this kid, Soubi? It took a long time cleaning the blood off of him. Did he fight without a sacrifice or something?"

"It's possible. He hasn't spoken a word, though. That alone is cause for worry." I ran my fingers through Ritsuka's hair, touching his ears, making them twitch. Ritsuka's hand slowly crept under my shirt, his palm pressing against my stomach. I held my breath, taken aback by such a bold move.

"He was...He was raped, wasn't he?"

"...It's a possibility. Like I said, he has to speak in order for me to find anything out. At least he responded to me trying to leave. He wouldn't let me go, so I stayed."

Ritsuka's cold fingers pressed into the waistband of my jeans. Again, I was still, waiting for him to either continue or cease his advancements. Part of me screamed to make him stop, that he was still only a boy, but the warped side of this internal argument demanded I let him do as he wanted. Was I not the puppet to be commanded by my master?

Finally, his whole hand slipped into my boxers. I felt his fingers wrap around me and a sharp breath escaped me. I couldn't help but get aroused.

"Soubi...I know...I know I haven't made much use of you. I know Seimei hurt you a lot, too, and I want to make it right, but I don't know how to be yours..." Ritsuka squeezed me gently and I gasped a little.

"Ritsuka, I..." Words were no longer important as I couldn't contain myself any more. I pulled his hand away, knowing my grip on his wrist was painful. He winced, that confused and hurt expression wounding me. I gently slid from beneath the covers and pulled him with me onto the floor. I couldn't help myself as I pinned him down, biting at his neck.

"Aah, Soubi...W-wait, I-" Ritsuka gasped, his hips pushing against mine. I sucked on his neck, biting it harder. I don't really know what kind of reaction I was hoping for, but Ritsuka wasn't resisting much.

I pushed up his shirt, biting his stomach as gently, yet as hard as I could. He fumbled with his belt, pulling at the zipper on his pants. "Ritsuka..." I whispered, tugging his boxers down over his hips. The darkness of the room made it difficult to see exactly how big he was underneath the layers he wore everyday, but the moment I held it in my hand, I knew.

I grinned, finding this the perfect time to tease him. "You know, we should've done this much sooner. I had no idea you were so...well endowed."

Ritsuka hid his face in the crook of his elbow. "S-shut up..."

I was about to keep going when I realized Tokia stirring in the bed. I quickly sat up, finding him staring at me blankly. Then his head turned, observing Ritsuka on the floor. "Having trouble sleeping?" I asked, my voice sounding strange, even to me.

He shook his head, but his hands traveled down towards his wounded genitals, an odd look on his face. I glanced at Ritsuka, but only briefly. The feelings of lust were suddenly gone as I pulled the covers back, gently pulling Tokia's pants down to check the wound. While it wasn't completely healed, it looked better than it had a few hours ago.

"Soubi? What are you...doing?" Ritsuka asked, sounding slightly worried.

I tenderly pushed the gauze back onto the affected area and pulled the pajamas back up over his hips. "Just making sure he was okay." I patted Tokia's head, letting my fingers linger on his cheek. He turned his face towards the contact, his eyes closing momentarily.

Ritsuka gave me a skeptical look, but shrugged as he buttoned and zipped his pants back up, fixing his shirt. "Well...I guess I should get going. It'll be past my curfew if I stay any longer."

I nodded, reaching for his arm. I pulled him down a little ways and kissed his lips. It hadn't occurred to me that Tokia would see it happen, and it wasn't until after Ritsuka left that I realized Tokia silently crying.

I hugged him, not fully understanding what he was upset about. "What's wrong?" Tokia slumped in my embrace, and the answer came to me.

"_I'm not here to become reacquainted. I only came to deliver something to my little brother."_

"You...You're Loveless, aren't you?" I barely managed to get my words out.

Tokia nodded, wiping his tears away with the backs of his hands.

"...Seimei rescued you, didn't he?"

Another nod.

"Can you at least tell me who it was, Tokia?"

His eyes widened with fear, and he shook his head violently. I sighed, hugging him again. There wasn't much I could do if he wasn't going to talk. "I'm sorry, Tokia, I wasn't thinking. I'm a really...horrible person, aren't I? Kissing your sacrifice in front of you..."

Guilt started to rip at my mind as my thoughts reeled. How was I going to break this to Ritsuka? After almost two years of intimate memories and promises to never leave him, how could I possibly tell him that his true Sentouki was right here.

"Is there anyway other way I can get answers from you besides a yes or a no?" I asked, feeling rather desperate now.

Tokia stared at me hesitantly. "Y-yes..." That quiet voice sounded like it was ready to disappear.

I smiled a little at him. "So you can talk, eh?" I ruffled his hair. "Did Seimei give you any orders?"

He started to nod, but caught himself, blushing. "H-he said I was to follow your orders, as well as Ritsuka's."

"Well in that case feel free to speak as you wish. I've got no real authority over you, but Ritsuka...I doubt he'll order you anyway." I was rambling, hoping to keep him from shutting down again. I explained the situation with Natsuo and Yoji, but he wasn't very responsive.

Finally, almost fed up with it, I gave him a chaste kiss. Tokia responded very well to it, his entire body rejecting it. I grabbed his arms, trying to keep him from hurting himself and me, but he panicked and a scream escaped his lungs before I could tell him I would stop.

Natsuo came running in almost as quick as the scream had been emitted. "What's wrong, is everything all right?"

I watched, miserably and remorsefully, as Tokia pushed himself into the corner crying. It had been stupid of me to put the moves on a sexually abused kid, but at least I knew he was very aware of his surroundings, and not just spaced out like he looked. He was being wary for a reason, and I had just probably ruined any bond of trust I may have had with him.

"Everything is fine, Natsuo. I just messed up was all."

"...It didn't sound like anything was fine. Doesn't look like it, either. You should be careful in dealing with the likes of him. Looks like Illusion's work to me. They specialize in this stuff, torturing and abusing things." Natsuo commented.

"Illusion?" I asked.

Tokia stifled another cry, covering his mouth, eyes widened with fear.

Natsuo nodded, but didn't elaborate more than necessary. "They aren't nice, trust me. I was hoping Nagisa would have destroyed what even she couldn't control, but it seems I was wrong."

"...Thank you Natsuo." I replied, watching the young Sentouki leave. I turned back to Tokia, feeling like a dirty, old pervert. "Tokia, I'm sorry...It was stupid of me to do that to you. I promise I won't even touch you if you dislike it, alright?"

He made a noise of protest. "I've heard that lie before." His voice was still quiet, but the words were firm. This wasn't the everyday, run-of-the-mill molestation case you saw on the news at night. No, this was something more and I had to be careful about how I approached him.

"I keep every promise I make, Tokia. Seimei wouldn't have ordered you to follow my commands if he didn't find me worthy. Please, believe me. I can't help you if there isn't any trust, and I need there to be trust, Tokia." I pleaded, holding out my hand.

"Seimei...He should've just killed me." Tokia whispered. "I begged him to, but he said I wasn't his to kill. I wasn't deserving of his mercy."

I slid a little closer to him, but kept my distance. He eyed me, pulling his legs up under his chin even farther. "Tokia, Seimei wouldn't provide anyone with a mercy killing. Not even I would be granted that. You should realize that Seimei sees greater things for you, and that death isn't something you should even be thinking about."

"Death is the only thing left for me now. I don't want to live any more." Tokia leaned his head back and I got a good look at his throat. A thick, pale scar ran down into his collarbone, the rest hidden by the collar of his shirt.

Just what the hell had been done to this poor kid?

I gently moved closer, cautious of being slow, but not suspiciously slow, and softly pulled Tokia into a sideways hug. He went to push away from me, almost panicked, but he realized I wasn't furthering any advancements. I only laid my head against his shoulder, sighing. "I don't know what you've been through, but I can sympathize with the pain and embarrassment that accompanies rape. I'm not going to tell you to move on or forget it, but I will tell you that you have to deal with it, and wanting to die isn't exactly the number one, super best way to do that, alright?"

Tokia breathed out slowly, as if he'd been holding his breath. "...You were raped?" He asked.

I nodded. "You're the second person I've ever told."

"...Forgive me, but I find that hard to believe."

"It's the truth. Seimei was the first. No one else cared to ask what had happened to me and it wasn't like I wanted everyone to know what had been done. For a long time I wondered why I hadn't done more to protect myself, but I was young. There wasn't anything I could have done to stop him, and there wasn't anywhere for me to go if I'd gotten expelled." I paused, realizing I was getting choked up. My voice was faltering and I couldn't help it anymore. "I suppose I don't hate him for what he did to me. Rather I think I hate him most for making me think I deserved it, that I wasn't important enough to be thought of as more than convenient."

Tokia turned his body towards me, tears streaming down his face as he silently hugged me back. We stayed like that for a few good minutes. It was odd, having confessed like that. I hadn't even explained it like that to Seimei. The extent of his knowledge was I'd had sex against my will. He hadn't ever bothered to find out more, or who it had been.

He had never really done anything for me.

Morning had been hell. Yoji and Natsuo were unaware that Tokia and I had been up most of the night, just sitting there awake and came bouncing in at six a.m. to wake me up to go to my classes. I waved them off, saying something to the effect of 'I don't want to, now leave or die,' as they went off to do whatever it was they did during the day.

Tokia had actually slept soundly after they left. On top of that, he was talking more than before, and in a louder voice, to boot, but not entirely trusting me. His words were guarded, his sentences carefully worded. Whoever had mutilated him had trained him well. He never spoke against anything I said, other than objecting to being touched without a specific reason. The fact he'd trusted me enough last night to mutely beg me to lay with him should have been a clue, but I'd ignored it and had kissed him.

It was really a wonder he was even acknowledging me. I guess my charm goes a long way.

I was watching him eat now, and it was quite fascinating how he daintily put the food on his plate, eating it just as delicately. When he realized I was watching, he stopped chewing. His eyes studied my body language, as if deciding whether or not he should continue.

"Don't be shy. I'm just watching you eat. I won't take it away, if that's what you're worried about." I reassured him, but his eyes remained skeptical, even as his features stayed neutral. I sighed and picked up my fork, stabbing a mushroom and holding it out to him. "See? Eat it, all right? I promise you'll never go hungry in my house...Unless Natsuo and Yoji go binging again. Then I guess we'd all go hungry, but I'll try to put a stop to them if they start."

The humor was lost on him, but he took the fork from me. His expression perplexed even me. He didn't look suspicious, exactly, more hesitantly surprised.

"Just eat it," I encouraged, but he set it down on his plate, staring at it. "Tokia? What's wrong, don't you like mushrooms? I can make you something different if you'd like me to."

Tokia shook his head. "No thank you. I'm not hungry any more."

"You sure? You barely ate anything." I frowned at him and his body went rigid and he picked the fork back up. I recognized the attempt to make me happy and reached out, touching his hand. He shied from the contact, but only just barely. "Don't eat it to make me happy. Eat it if it makes _you_ happy, okay?"

Tokia sat, head hung submissively. "Yes, sir."

My heart wrenched inside my chest. "Tokia, don't do that please. It isn't...I just..."

I couldn't put into words how badly that small sentence had hurt even me. I couldn't bare to see such a broken soul lower himself even further than he already was.

"If it displeases you, then you should punish me," He whispered, his eyes squeezing shut. I felt my heart thud hard in my chest. I had said those words to Ritsuka, many times, and got the same reply.

"_I will never use violence..."_

"Tokia, I told you that I don't own you. You don't have to obey me. Ritsuka is the one who commands, not I, despite what Seimei or anyone else has told you. I'm not your sacrifice."

Tokia's features contorted briefly to one of pain, but it changed quickly back to its usual neutral, blank expression.

I sighed, standing up and cleared the table. When I came back, I found him still sitting there. "Tokia, you're allowed to move around freely. I thought I'd said before you can do as you please. I know it's hard, but you need to break out of this...this routine you've subjected to."

Tokia glanced up at me, a puzzled expression covering his features. "I don't want...to do as I please. I just want to be...governed."

I sighed again, rubbing my temples. It was too early in the afternoon for this kind of thing and I didn't want to keep telling him to get over that because even I was still under that same thought. It was all I had ever wanted from Seimei, and it was all I could eventually hope for from Ritsuka.

"Fine, then. Get back into the bed, I'll change your dressings and see how well it's healed." I said, my voice firm, but not frustrated. Tokia stood silently, following my commands.

I felt an odd sense of unease come over me as I tenderly pulled the dressings away from the wound. It was almost completely healed over with pale scar tissue. I gently pressed the palm of my hand against it, murmuring healing spells and kind words, hoping to close the wound completely.

Tokia's body, whether he wanted it to or not, was responding, but not in the way I'd intended. His skin got warm and he was trembling again. I tried to ignore the heat between his legs, but it grew difficult the more aroused he became.

I leaned over him, moving my hands away from his genitals and gently touched his face. His eyes were closed tightly and his fingers gripping the sheets so tight the knuckles were white. "Tokia, I'm sorry. I just wanted to heal you. That's all it was meant as; I didn't want it to get infected again."

Tokia's eyes opened, but just barely. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he finally relaxed enough to release his death grip on the bed. I let out a slow breath and smiled at him in an encouraging way. "It's...strange. The only thing I was kept around for and you just look the other way."

"Well, I'm not sexually attracted to every young man. I've got generous feelings of brotherly love towards fighters that remind me of myself. That's why I took in Natsuo and Yoji. They're strong in their own way, and stubborn, too, but also fragile. You're the same way, just stubborn in a different manner."

Tokia laid there, his hands slowly trailing up my arms, fingertips dancing across my skin. I could feel the confusion he held in his eyes, as well as his overwhelming desire to make me happy the only way he knew how to. Sadly, that way was with sex. I pulled away the moment his legs started to lift. I wasn't going to do this with him, no matter how much he wanted it, or thought I wanted it.

"Tokia, stop," I commanded softly. "I'm not going to let you do this to yourself."

He grimaced, as if in pain, and looked away.

"You're confused and I understand that, but you just can't have sex with someone. Not in this house, and definitely not with the people in this house, okay?" I made myself clear. I didn't want him throwing himself at the mercy of the Zero boys or me. I inwardly cringed, imagining how Ritsuka would react to this situation, especially since I could barely handle it.

Tokia started shaking again, his attempts at stifling his sobs failing. I quietly slid off the bed, turning my back to him. "You're leaving?" He mumbled.

"No, just thinking. I'm not sure how to deal with you, Tokia. You're feelings are unstable, and I don't know if I should scold you or let you get away with it." I exhaled loudly, trying to keep myself calm. Even if I wasn't attracted to him, he'd managed to get me going somehow. I needed to know more about these Illusion kids if I wanted to solve Tokia's problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Long after that little episode, I sat there on the floor, contemplating whether I should call him. I didn't want to, but he would offer me any information I wanted just for hearing my voice. I didn't want to take advantage of that, nor did I want to give him the wrong impression of any lingering interest.

But I needed to know. I had to.

I slowly dialed the number, wondering how much I was going to regret it. It only rang twice and he picked up.

"Soubi, it's been awhile."

"...I need to ask you something," I said quietly.

He chuckled a little. "I expected as much. You only ever contact me when one of your delinquents is in trouble. So who is it this time?"

I exhaled quickly, my heart pounding. "Ritsu, I want to know about Illusion."

There was a long silence. Too long.

"Soubi, where did you hear that name?" Ritsu's voice sounded dangerous.

"Why does it matter where I heard it? I just want to know what they are. That's all I'm asking." I begged. I had never begged him, ever.

A loud exhale on the other end of the receiver caused a hopeful feeling in my chest. "I'll only tell you if I can see you in person. They aren't something to be discussed within these walls. I'd hoped they were gone for good, but it seems I was mistaken to leave that task to Nagisa. Will you meet with me, Soubi?"

I cringed as I spoke. "There's a cafe near here. I'll give you the address..."

Ritsu's style hadn't changed much since I'd left Seven Moons. I had to control myself as he held out a hand. I looked at him quizzically, only to have him pull me into a hug. His lips grazed my cheek and I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"You've let your hair grow," He commented. I nodded, consciously tucking it behind my ears.

"Could we please continue with what I asked you over the phone?" I asked.

Ritsu smiled at me, his eyes looking me over. "Of course, of course. I didn't forget our little deal." He sat down, gesturing me to do the same. "Illusion was a mistake. They were something beyond what we could control."

I smirked at how vague his statement was. "Care to elaborate?"

Ritsu smiled back, tilting his head in a flirtatious manner. "They can get inside your head and make you see things that aren't real. Their powers go beyond words and actions. They are truly psychic, Soubi. That power alone is dangerous."

"Is there no way to block those illusions?" I asked.

"No, unfortunately. That is why I told Nagisa to dispose of them. We stopped letting them interact with other students, especially the younger ones, and put them in confinement. At least we could deal with the images they put into our minds. Kana has a fetish for causing pain, and his twin has an insatiable desire for young boys. That combination of perversions alone should have made Nagisa afraid, but she insisted they could be controlled."

I sat back, feeling sick. "Are you aware they were holding a young Sentouki captive?" I asked.

Ritsu's eyes widened with what I perceived as fear. "Please tell me you haven't encountered them."

"I haven't, but I'm taking care of someone who has. I want to help him, but I don't know how to help."

"Soubi, chances are he is beyond repair. The things I was forced to see were...demented. They were always sexually based and included torture. Has this fighter disclosed anything useful?"

"Other than wanting to be dominated, no. He just sits there like he's waiting to be punished for the oddest things. I watched him eat and he stopped, I watched him sleep and he stayed awake." I explained.

Ritsu nodded. "Sounds like their handy work. Maybe you should ditch the kid, Soubi. If he's escaped from them, they'll find him. Mark my words, they'll want him back if he's this well trained to their liking. I'm worried, Soubi. None of my students are missing, and neither are any of Nagisa's." I tried not to let it show on my face, but he caught it as quick as it happened. "That look tells me all I need to know. Loveless has his fighter?"

"No, he doesn't know that this boy is his. I don't think he's ever going to be ready to deal with someone like Kia." I used the name Seimei had used. I didn't want to give away Tokia's real name just yet.

"Narukawa Tokia was unstable to begin with. Illusion didn't do him any favors." Ritsu interjected.

"E-excuse me?"

Ritsu glowered at me. "That boy was abused long before he was found. The most horrid things had been done to him, Soubi. I don't even want to tell you, but if it weren't a problem you wouldn't have called." I nodded, hoping he would continue. "The words I am about to tell you are not to be repeated. Not to anyone, not ever again will these words be uttered. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." My voice shook. I was terrified of the knowledge Ritsu claimed to have.

Ritsu took a deep breath, leaning close. "We found him when we were in the process of trying to acquire your young lover. We hoped if we contained him that he could somehow draw Ritsuka in, but...the conditions we found him in changed our minds. Tokia was found naked, bound, and gagged. He'd been sodomized with several...objects. I suppose his captors were testing how far they could go before his virginity was diminished."

"You mean he still had his ears, even after that?"

Ritsu gave me dark look. "There are many things a couple can do that aren't technically sex. I believe as long as climax isn't met, theoretically you could sodomize someone with...items. He was quiet, though. We tried to get him to at least smile, but... Eventually he just disappeared."

I felt severe anger rise inside my heart. "And you never bothered to look for him?" I had to resist shouting at him. We were in a public place.

Ritsu looked hurt by my comment. "I had figured he committed suicide. It hadn't crossed anyone's mind that he'd been kidnapped. Illusion had been supposedly disposed of for almost an entire year when he went missing."

"Maybe next time you should see to it that when a unit is terminated, you kill them yourself."

I stood up to leave when Ritsu grabbed my hand. I was just short of slugging him when I realized he was handing me something secretly.

"Soubi, at least give me a goodbye hug?" Even though my mind screamed at me to run away, I turned and leaned down to embrace him. When I released him, Ritsu's lips gently pressed against mine. I awkwardly pushed him away, my heart breaking.

"I don't plan on seeing you ever again." I mumbled.

The entire walk home I couldn't stop the tears. Even after all these years, I could feel every vile movement and touch he'd left on my skin. I glanced down at what was in my hand. A small pill bottle filled with what appeared to be a sedative.

It had only been an hour since I'd left the house after the call and no one was home yet. I glanced in the bedroom, finding Tokia sitting up, wide-awake. His eyes went downcast as he noticed me.

Ritsu's words haunted me as I went to sit on the bed. "Sorry, I had to leave for a while. Soon Natsuo and Yoji will be home as well. I don't really know what they do all day, since they don't go to school like they should, but I'm sure it's contributing to the current rise in acts of delinquency."

Again the humor went unacknowledged.

I ruffled the kid's hair and got up.

"You know, don't you?" His tone was flat; his voice louder than I would have ever imagined possible.

I turned back around. "Know what?"

Tokia's face went dark, and his eyes narrowed. "You can't feel them, can you?"

"Feel what?" Panic settled in and I looked around nervously.

"They're close, Soubi. You're weaker than I thought if you couldn't even feel their presence when they're this close."

My heart started racing. "Tokia, I don't have time to play mind games. Who the fuck are you talking about?" It came out like a barked order, but I didn't care. He was scaring me.

"The ones you were talking about with Ritsu," Tokia shuddered. "My owners, my true owners. I-I can't disobey them, Soubi...I can hear their commands, but I can't ignore it forever, please just...That's why I wanted Seimei to kill me. They've found me in less than two days..."

"How do you know who I was talking to?" I asked, my voice getting tight. I must have spoken his name when I had called him.

"You've got to go to Ritsuka before they get the chance to use him against you, Soubi. They don't play fair. Kana won't hesitate to have his brother rape such an innocent boy in front of you in the middle of a crowded street. You don't understand what they're capable of," Tokia sobbed, wiping his eyes. "None of you understand."

I kneeled on the floor in front of him, holding his hands in mine. "Tokia, how did Seimei save you from them? He must have thought Ritsuka and I could protect you since he brought you here."

Tokia held his breath, while a terrifying thought ran through my mind. Was Seimei a part of this little gang after all? Had he been the one to...No...Not Seimei.

After he stopped talking, we sat in complete silence. He was still in my lap and I was getting frustrated with myself over the fact he was awakening shameful thoughts on my part.

"Tokia, maybe you should go lie down for awhile until Natsuo and Yoji get back?" I asked, hoping he'd take the hint.

Tokia looked up at me, a desperate look in his beautiful eyes. "Soubi, you don't have to deny yourself. I'm not innocent like Ritsuka. I know when one is fighting the urge and holding back."

I blushed, embarrassed, but didn't respond.

Tokia, however, took the initiative and pushed his hand against my sex. "I don't know how to make things better, Soubi. This is the only thing I've ever known, and I can't help myself."

I tried to stop him from kissing me, but his strength and my hesitance allowed otherwise. I was shocked he was being so forward. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, giving him those pills. Tokia seemed lucid and sane, but at the same time he seemed more reckless and less inhibited.

His body pressed against mine and I seemed to lose control of the situation and myself. It seemed like forever, laying on the floor with Tokia lying on me. I tried to push him away, I know I did, but he wouldn't budge and soon I found myself resisting the urge to pin him down to have my way with him in front of the door.

"Tokia," I breathed past what he was doing to me with his hands. "Tokia we have to stop this or..."

"Or what? Those immature children don't understand passion, Soubi. They only know what they can find on the Internet or in books..."

Tokia's lips pursed when I grabbed his face firmly. "This isn't some whorehouse where I'm going to let you fuck me, understand?"

His expression got arrogant. "You think you're so righteous. You don't know anything."

Tokia stood up suddenly, fixing his clothes, and walked as if he were going back into the bedroom. I sat there on the floor, wondering what the hell I should do about the actions and words that were just spoken and done to me.

I got up to follow him, but stopped myself when I realized where he was. He stood in the kitchen, a medium-sized kitchen knife in his hand. He glowered at me, dragging it along the inside of his left arm. I rushed him, making him panic and he dropped the blade. I slapped him hard across his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed.

Tokia's eyes shifted from anger to pain. "I don't know! I just don't know..." He sank to the floor, crying again. "I was bad! I need to punish myself. You don't get it; you just don't understand what I need to do..."

"Tokia, why would you do this to yourself?" I asked in a gentler tone.

He looked away from me, shame covering his entire expression. "It's what I have to do when I am overindulged."

"I don't understand." My tone was pleading.

Tokia still didn't look at me. "I was cut for a reason, Soubi. They don't care about what I want, my needs. I gave in to my own desires, which went against your orders. I need to punish myself."

The phrase "I was cut for a reason" stuck out in my mind.

"You mean...what they did to you was because of...?"

"I was satisfied before Kana. It isn't allowed, but it happened anyway. Katsuya got angry a-and . . . Soubi...I'm sorry, I can't stop myself. Everyone I see is just another individual to gratify...I'll never be okay like this. Even with those goddamned pills I'm still falling back into old habits."

"Tokia, I..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Part of me wanted to give in to this boy, to let him do as he thought he needed to do, but another part of me screamed to help break him of the habit. "Sex is something that has meaning to me. I'll only have sex with the people I love."

His eyes rose to meet mine. "Then you don't love me?"

"I don't think it's that kind of love, Tokia. I only love my master, as you should. I am not your master. Ritsuka is the one who commands us; Ritsuka is the one I'll make love to." The words had finally been spoken. My secret desire was known now to the one person who was the only one deserving of Ritsuka's innocence. I had just happened to be left to him. Tokia was the real fighter for the Loveless unit, not I.

Tokia's eyes widened at my words, as if he were amazed. I cursed and turned around, hoping this was just another bad dream.

"Wait!" He yelled. "You can't just walk away after a comment like that!"

I stopped, fighting my own tears as I turned to look at him. "I have to, Tokia. I don't have the right to carry those feelings. I was left to serve Ritsuka, and that is all I intend to do."

"NO!" Tokia screamed, and I felt suddenly terrified of him. His eyes grew dark as he came towards me. "Those feelings are what keep you alive, dammit!" He yelled it, and I mean, really, really yelled it at me like I was being scolded. "You are Beloved for a reason, Soubi. Your feelings, whether they be for Ritsuka or not, are vital; you need love to live. Ritsuka and I...We may have feelings, but it's not the same type of love. It's so much more complicated, and you shouldn't worry about the consequences!"

"Tokia you don't understand what you're saying. You want me to have your Sacrifice? I don't understand what I'm still doing here..." I just sank against the wall.

Tokia kneeled in front of me, brushing my hair away from my eyes. "I'm not saying I want to give up Ritsuka. If he is indeed the master to both of us, then we must connect with each other. He has to be introduced to the role of dominance whether he likes it or not."

His words had a hidden meaning, actions I didn't want to know about. "You're suggesting I bring Ritsuka here, aren't you? To have him in...my bed. Is it even possible for one to master two fighters?"

"I wouldn't suggest it if it hadn't been done to me already, Soubi. Kana and Katsuya fought admirably with me against Seimei, but in the end I lost on purpose because I knew he'd take me away..." Tokia looked pained, but he smiled a little. "Seimei was the light in my dark forest. I could see right into his head the moment he challenged them, using aesthetic words that I had no defense against. In a way, I had hoped he would kill me with his words." I couldn't help but cry. Tokia looked intensely nostalgic as he spoke. There was definite love in his words, even if his very name was Loveless.


	4. Chapter 4

He gently wiped my eyes. "Don't cry for me, Soubi, and don't cry for Seimei. He is too proud to deserve those tears. If you want to cry, cry for yourself. You've been wronged almost worse than I have."

I pulled that little kid into my arms, hugging him too tight for his own well being. I didn't want to speak right now, but I'm sure that I couldn't. My throat was so tight I could hardly even breath past the emotions I had kept inside my head. The bottle had been opened by Ritsu's careless kiss, the contents poured out by Tokia as he spilled his soul to me.

We were startled when the front door opened. Natsuo, Yoji and Ritsuka stood, embarrassed at the scene before them. Ritsuka was the first one to move, and it was towards us. I wanted to shy away, to avoid this situation.

"Soubi..." Ritsuka whispered, "In three years I've never seen you cry." He had a small smile, but it was a sad one. One devoid of any happiness.

Tokia rested his forehead against mine, an intense feeling flowing from him. Yoji and Natsuo seemed to have gotten the hint and waved towards us.

"We're going out to eat with Kio, don't wait up for us." Natsuo smiled as he closed the door. I felt my body getting warm as I let my gaze drift between Tokia and Ritsuka. Thoughts swam around in my mind that bordered sadistic. Tokia grabbed Ritsuka's hand for a moment, peering into the younger one's eyes earnestly.

"Ritsuka, your future is about to dramatically change."

Tokia lifted up his shirt, pulling it off. For a moment both Ritsuka and I were confused, but my eyes quickly caught the faint letters scrawled underneath his navel. Ritsuka backed away, his breathing getting heavy.

"Soubi what the hell is this," He demanded.

I kept my expression as neutral as possible, feeling a small humming in the back of my mind. "This is exactly what it is. You can either accept your Sentouki or we'll all be crushed."

"Crushed?" Ritsuka repeated.

Tokia turned his head sharply, looking at me. "Soubi, there isn't time. We need to get out of this house."

I didn't bother to question why and stood hurriedly. "Is that them? That humming I keep feeling?" I asked.

Tokia shrugged. "It feels different to everybody. To me it feels like my skin is crawling. Maybe that's just part of their illusion."

Ritsuka sat, still looking perplexed. "Who are you talking about? I don't feel anything!"

"Ritsuka, just get up. We need to leave _now_." My tone was harsh, but there wasn't time for his questions. Tokia disappeared briefly back into the bedroom, coming out in his clothes from the day before. I suppose Yoji and Natsuo had washed them, as they were perfectly clean.

"Hand me those pills on the floor, please," Tokia motioned to Ritsuka. He took two of them, swallowing them without any problem. "Now my head will be clear for once."

Ritsuka started rubbing his arms, glancing around confusedly. "What's going on?" He asked, his tone becoming panicky.

I went to grab a hold of him, but he threw himself backwards. The horrified expression on his face as I leaned over him made me stop myself. "Tokia, what is he...What's going on?"

Tokia's pained expression killed my doubts. "They're already trying to get into my head. At least I know the things I see aren't real. It seems Ritsuka doesn't have the mental capacity to block intruders. He's suffering from a hallucination, for however long they want him to."

I backed away, watching those perfect eyes go empty with quiet rage and pain. "What's he seeing?"

"Anything we want him to, love." Came a voice from behind me. I whirled around, startled.

_How did I not feel them this close?_

Tokia slumped to the floor, but it didn't seem to be out of submission.

My heart raced. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Kia, you're medicated. How mean of Ritsu to give those pills back to you." Said the other boy.

"Kana...Don't do this; I don't belong to you! Ritsuka's, I'm Ritsuka's Sentouki..." Tokia argued, his tone pleading.

"If it hadn't been for Seimei, no one would've been the wiser to what we were doing. That little boy has expired, as these two will if you don't come back to us."

Tokia glared at them through the tears in his eyes. "I won't let you do this to them. I'm the only one you're allowed to hurt!" He shouted.

I felt my body go numb. "Expired..." I whispered.

"Hmm, Kana. Seems we hit a sweet spot with Soubi," The other twin, Katsuya, laughed. "Yes, Seimei has expired. He is dead."

I felt my heart break again for that man.

"Katsuya, you should tell him how we did it," Kana urged his brother.

"No, Kana, I think we should _show_ him..."

The sadistic grin caused a wave of panic. I wouldn't be able to fight them like this. They were going to mess with my head and I had no way to defend against it.

"Kana please...Don't do this. There's no reason for this! Why can't you just let me leave?" Tokia cried.

"We've had you for almost three years. Why waste such perfection? It's not like Loveless can ever love another." Kana replied harshly.

Katsuya held up a hand as if to hold off the rest of his brother's sentence. "What will you bargain for your freedom? You have nothing we want, Tokia. Other than the two people in this house there is nothing you can give us that will set you free."

Tokia glanced around nervously. "Not even the Zeros?"

Kana smiled at that. I felt panic seize in my chest.

"Those little cute, numb creatures of Nagisa's? They might be worth your freedom, _**if **_you can make it happen." Katsuya answered.

"Tokia, you can't bargain with what you don't own!" I yelled, almost angrily.

Kana's eyes fell on me, a malicious glare causing the rest of my outburst to stop in my throat. "You don't own anybody. Shut your mouth or I'll show you the same kindness I gave Tokia for disobeying me."

Katsuya laughed at his brother's comment. "But I would like to have a peek at that trembling little boy in the corner."

I didn't give them time to move. I threw myself over Ritsuka, hugging him tightly. One of the twins made a disapproving noise.

"How shameful, and just after I threatened him, too..."

"Oh well, now we get to play rough."

I began to whisper kind words into Ritsuka's ear to wake him up from whatever he was seeing, but it didn't seem to reach him. "Ritsuka please, please wake up. I need you to fight this..."

A hand grabbed me roughly, but I dropped all my weight onto Ritsuka.

"Kana, would you please get this man off of him? He's being difficult."

I felt a searing hot pain across my skin, but I ignored it. "You can't win against me using pain." I growled, holding Ritsuka's now limp body tighter. "I was trained to ignore it. I'm invincible. Omnipotent."

"Tch, what kind of nonsense is that? You know what? You're barely even a fighter, Soubi. Seimei may have used you efficiently, but in the end you're just a lost dog without his master or his damned bone. So step aside before I kill you like I killed your little Beloved Sacrifice."

My heart pounded furiously, but I didn't obey them. I could hear Tokia sobbing across from us, but it didn't register. I initiated the system, wanting to declare this an official battle.

"You _are_ joking, aren't you? Soubi, you're mind must have gone bad when Seimei left you. You don't even have a sacrifice you can use, so now you're fighting at a quarter of your strength."

"Don't tell me that like you're better than I am," I growled, feeling energy surge through my skin. "There are none of you little brats that can defeat me. All you know is petty manipulation tactics. **Cleave**, **hew**, and **smite**."

The spells tore at them, apparently unexpectedly. I hadn't had any idea who the fighter was , but my suspicions were confirmed when Kana deflected them, but only just barely in time.

"So quick and nasty, Soubi. I was hoping you'd draw this little tiff out longer..."

"I don't like to play games with the likes of you," I replied.

Katsuya glared, muttering commands to Kana. Kana smiled a little, raising his hand. "See the things you regret the most Soubi, and remember them with a ten-fold intensity."

I hesitated, not seeing or feeling the attack.

"Could it be there is nothing you regret, Soubi?" Katsuya asked.

I stared, not moving a muscle. I was expecting something more from them than for me to feel regretful.

"Seems so," Kana said, almost downheartedly. "I guess we'll have to use our real special ones against him."

"**Dissociate **and **separate**. **Your bond is pathetic**," I growled. "All you do is use worthless words. **Incinerate; the air around you is stagnant with the stench of your own death as you smolder to nothing**."

The air was suddenly ablaze and Kana panicked, though it was barely a look in his eyes. "**Avert**; there is nothing to burn in this space."

"Yes, everything will burn. There is nothing you can say that will stop you from burning to death." I said firmly, realizing that my house was going to be severely damaged after this.

"Redirect; take it ten-fold!"

I held up a hand. "**Holy water**; wash away the filth that is Illusion."

The water hit them hard, but Kana kept it at bay. "You fight pretty hard once you're serious. How about we make a deal?"

"I make no deals with the likes of you."

"Oh, but it'll be so much fun! We'll take Ritsuka out of his little hallucinations and take him with us." Katsuya offered.

I snorted. "Just what kind of deal is that?"

Katsuya smiled a little. "Oh, you didn't let me finish. We'll take Ritsuka and he will stay unharmed until you bring us a suitable replacement for Tokia. If by chance none is found, either take Ritsuka back for yourself and give us Tokia or we keep your precious virgin Ritsuka and he won't stay innocent for very long."

I frowned. "You'll have to kill me first. I'm not giving anyone to you. What you've done to Tokia is beyond natural and no one needs to go through that kind of pain."

"Are you saying you want to finish this little battle, Soubi? Because there's not anyway to block our little visions. Once implanted in your brain, they keep running. Your mind will be ravished for all the bad memories you've got up there and it will combine them into one. I'm sure Ritsuka is having fun watching his brother burn to death, begging for you to save his brother." Kana laughed maniacally.

I clenched my teeth. "Let's finish this."

"With pleasure," Katsuya added. "Kana give him what he needs."

Kana's hands came together with a ball of light. "Soubi, do you know what kind of energy this is? Spiritual energy. It's potent, almost deadly. I'm about to use your mind to win."

Everything went white for a second and I put a hand up to shield the light, but when I put my hand down, I realized I wasn't where I should have been.

The sun was shining brightly through the window and I recognized immediately where I was.

Ritsu's eyes gleamed at me behind those glasses. "Soubi, you seem distracted lately."

I nodded, as if out of habit. I couldn't seem to control my actions. "Things have been...slow lately."

"You mean with Seimei, of course?"

"Yeah..."

I felt teacher's arms around me, but I didn't move. I couldn't move. No matter how badly I wanted to scream there wasn't anyone around who would hear me. I struggled for a moment, but his grip was strong, his words mesmerizing.

"Don't fight me, Soubi. You need to be loved, just like this."

I fought back tears as he pursued his own physical desires.

Long after I could only lay there, wondering why I wasn't waking up from this nightmare. It slowly faded to Seimei.

"Soubi? Where did you disappear...to?" His eyes moved over me and I fell apart again.

"I couldn't stop him, he wouldn't stop!" I cried. "I'm too weak to even protect myself!"

Seimei sat back, observing my breakdown on the floor. "Will you let this build you up or break you down, Soubi?"

I looked up at him. "What?"

"I said, will you let this build you up. Or will it break you down?" He repeated.

I looked away, fresh tears falling. I closed my eyes, unbelieving of his incredulousness. Of all the times he could have spoken so arrogantly to me, so uncaring, why did it have to be now when I needed him the most?

When I opened my eyes, I was back inside my house. A feeling of emptiness overcame me as I sat up realizing it was well into the night. Tokia was sitting beside me, crying as well.

"I didn't think you were going to wake up. They left me with a message, though. We've got until tomorrow at five p.m. to provide them with either a replacement or me." Tokia whispered.

I wiped away my own tears, pulling Tokia into an embrace. "I don't want to give you back to them, nor do I want anyone else to go through your pain." I whispered. "What the hell are we going to do?"

Tokia shook his head. "Then I will go back to them with pride in my heart. If it saves Ritsuka, I will gladly give him to you forever."


End file.
